One-Minute Melee: Lor McQuarrie VS Reggie Rocket
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The auditions for Teenage Ninja Warrior is up, and Reggie Rocket is raring to auditon! Unfortunately, so is Lor McQuarrie, who is also determined to get on TV by any means. When these two meet... will the nails start to come out of these two feisty girls? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own The Weekenders, which belongs to Disney, or Rocket Power, which belongs to Nickelodeon! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Welcome to another new episode of One-Minute Melee! Sit back and relax! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Ocean Shores)**

It was a very busy day in the land of Ocean Shores, California. Most people were gathered around the skate park today, not just for seeing other fellow people doing some major skateboarding moves, but these moves were going to be a BIG part of a set-up obstacle course that was set-up for competitors. Not only that, but TV cameras had also been set-up as part of this event as everyone was applauding. And amongst the stands watching were two people keeping an eye on the action.

Both these people, interestingly enough, weren't people, but rather... chickens. The first chicken was wearing a set of headphones, and a blue suit with a green bow tie. The second chicken wore a similar pair of headphones, and wore a similar blue suit, only with a black tie.

"Top of the morning and a cock-a-doodle-doo, sports fans! Chick Gizzard Lips here, welcoming you to the auditioning session for a chance at the new kids reality show, Teenage Ninja Warrior!" The chicken in the green bow tie smiled. "Joining me is my assistant, Stew!"

"That's right, Chick baby, after seeing the demographics of 'American Ninja Warrior' and seeing as how kids simply ADORE this show, the people behind it decided to construct a kid version of the show, ages 12 through 21 can enter!" Stew, the chicken in the black bow tie smiled as he put on a cowboy hat and smirked. "So, they better done gear up, because they're about to round up the doggies in this corral!"

"Stew, never wear that cowboy hat again." Chick rolled his eyes, but continued on. "Yes, sports fans, we have never seen quite a turn-out like this. People are gathering around and auditioning in excitement! But unlike American Ninja Warrior or their other country counterparts, we play Teenage Ninja Warrior a LITTLE differently!"

"Like, totally!" Stew said, now donning some sunglasses and a backwards hat, making Chick just slap his own head in annoyance. "One competitor will be teamed against another competitor in a race to see who can beat them out! If one of them beats the obstacle course in under a minute, they will go on to the major part of the show, the 'nightly' rounds, we call them. And the people who do the best in two rounds, will go to our final obstacle course all the way in Las Vegas, Nevada, where they must compete a good round of exhilarating obstacles! If they pass one round, they will go on to the next round, where even harder obstacles take place! And if they somehow get past THAT round, they must find the strength to climb up Mount Midoriyama!"

"That is indeed true! But right now, these audition rounds are to see who can make it to Round 1 of the game! And we're going to have our first two contestants underway!" Chick Gizzard Lips said. "So, stay tuned, sports fans!"

* * *

From down below, four kids were sitting with an adult next to them as they looked up at the stand.

"Why are there two chickens in the announcers' booth, wearing clothes?" One of the kids asked, this kid a young boy with blonde hair, wearing a yellow shirt with the letter N on it, blue shorts, blue shoes and glasses, and having a tag clipped to his shirt with the number '10'. This kid is known as Sam Dullard, or as most people call him, "The Squid".

"Eh, probably just men wearing costumes to appeal to the so-called 'demographic'." Another kid rolled his eyes. This kid, another boy, had orange springy hair held by a green bandana, wearing a yellow shirt, red shorts, white shoes and green lenses sunglasses. He also had a tag that was clipped to his shirt with the number '13'. That boy was Otto Rocket.

"Still, a chance to be on a reality show! Can you believe it, Otto?" Another boy said, this one with a yellow and brown striped cap worn backwards with a tuft of orange hair sticking out behind the cap, a white shirt, a blue tank top, brown khaki shorts and white and orange sneakers with his shirt being clipped with the tag number '4'. This boy is Maurice Rodriguez, or as most people call him, 'Twister'.

"It's not just me, it's all the kids in Ocean Shores! I can't believe auditions are being held at our skate park!" Otto smiled. "It's totally radical! Isn't that right, Raymundo?"

The adult man, who was wearing a green fisherman's hat, a white shirt with a turquoise stripe, blue shorts and blue sandals smiled as he said, "I can't believe it either. My kids, about to become reality TV stars!"

"We haven't even entered yet, Dad." The token girl of the group said as she frowned. This girl had purple hair with red rimmed sunglasses on top of her head, and was wearing a purple shirt with a yellow rocket in the middle and green camouflage pants and red shoes. She was also wearing a number clip, the one wearing '1'.

"Whoa, Reg, what's with you?" Otto asked his older sister in concern.

Reggie Rocket rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because I couldn't attend that once-in-a-lifetime surfing bonanza for girls!"

Raymundo sighed as he turned to his eldest daughter. "Reggie, we talked about this..."

"I know, I know... this surfing bonanza isn't for girls my age, but I still wanted to go!" Reggie frowned.

"Look, I get you're upset, but look at it this way, Reg." Twister said as he went over to Reggie and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you get in, you could be a TV star."

Reggie paused as she looked up. "I suppose I can't argue with that... but I'm still majorly upset..."

"Will Number 1 and Number 2 please come up to the starting line?" An announcer spoke from the loudspeakers nearby.

Reggie sighed. "That's me. Wish me luck, gang."

With that, Reggie started to trudge off, looking angry and determined.

Otto, Sam, Twister and Raymundo looked concerned as Twister said, "I think Rocket Girl is not having a good day..."

"I just hope she doesn't make a big mistake..." Raymundo sighed as Otto, Sam and Twister nodded.

* * *

Not too far away from them, another group of friends were wishing a friend of theirs luck. The first person is a blonde haired boy with a blue t-shirt with a navy-blue stripe, light colored jeans and blue shoes. This person is known as Tino Tonitini.

The second person is an African-American boy with brown spiky hair wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow open button-down shirt, grey jeans and grey sneakers. This boy is Carver Descartes.

The third person is a auburn haired girl with glasses, wearing a purple shirt, a long purple skirt, and brown shoes. This girl is Tish Katsufrakis.

The final person is the person that was competing in this race, wearing the number clip on her shirt that said '2'. This person is a strawberry-blonde haired girl wearing a blue shirt with the letter 'M' on it, blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Aren't you excited, Lor? This could be a big chance for you to be on national TV!" Tino smiled.

"Yeah..." Lor sighed as she looked down.

Tino looked concerned as did Carver and Tish as Tish asked, "Is this still about your last test?"

Lor groaned as she held her head. "I was just lucky they decided to let me go to this thing at all! I just can't believe I failed so miserably at my last math test!"

"Well, maybe you should have studied harder." Tish rolled her eyes.

"Look, Lor, don't look so down. We know you tried your hardest on that test." Carver started.

"But my hardest isn't good enough!" Lor frowned. "I mean, how much 'hardest' can I possibly push?"

Tino paused as he looked at Lor... and smiled. "Tell you what. Win or lose this, we'll treat you to some pizza. I saw a good pizza place when Mom was taking us to this competition."

Lor paused as Carver said, "We can also try to help you study, but... for now, try to focus on the audition."

Lor looked up... and nodded. "All right, thanks for the support, guys."

"It's no problem. Just do your best out there!" Tish smiled.

"Will Number 1 and Number 2 please come up to the starting line?" The loudspeakers from up above spoke.

Lor took a deep breath as she nodded. "See you guys at the finish line!"

As Lor ran off, Tino, Carver and Tish watched on as they nodded, in support for their best friend.

That is, until Carver said, "I didn't want to say anything... but why are there anthropomorphic chickens up on that booth up there?"

* * *

"And so this contest is simple, ladies and gentlemen!" Chick Gizzard Lips smiled as he pointed to each obstacle. "Each contestant starts with a simple hop and a skip on the tire obstacle course!"

"Following that, they must get their skates on and skate down a ramp, flying out towards the sky!" Stew said as he was now wearing a hat with pony wings on it. Chick noticed the hat, but decided to ignore it. "As soon as they land, they must take the hockey sticks and use them to score a goal... a GOOOOOOAL in the set-up net!"

"Er... yeah..." Chick frowned as Stew had to change to a baseball cap just to scream the word 'Goal'. "But then it's on to the rope swinging, where they must swing across three ropes, the last one being farther from the rest, so they'll have to attempt a jump! And then finally, it's to the Ninja Warrior classic, the Warped Wall, where they must attempt to go up the wall and get the buzzer. They have three tries to make it up to the wall!"

"If they don't make it to the wall in three tries, OR if they fall into the water in any obstacle save the tire and hockey one, they are both out of the competition!" Stew explained. "With that out of the way, let's bring in our first two competitors!"

"Competitor number one happens to reside here in lovely Ocean Shores!" Chick smiled. "Rumor has it she loves extreme sports and journalism! And she has a younger brother who is also auditioning a little later. For now though, give it up for Regina Rocket!"

Hearing her name called, she started to walk over to the starting line as Reggie started jumping, looking a little furious.

"The next competitor actually comes from a town not too far from Ocean Shores... actually, Bahia Bay!" Chick smiled.

"Ah, Bahia... tell me, Chick, have you ever been to Bahia?" Stew said as he was now wearing Jose Carioca's hat and chomping on a cigar. Chick blinked as he looked at Stew. "Don't worry, Chick... it's a candy cigar."

"They still make those?" Chick asked. "Right, anyway, this girl says that she wants to be a professional sports player when she grows up! Well, maybe 'Teenage Ninja Warrior' can help her with that wish! We're bringing in... Lorraine McQuarrie!"

Reggie looked towards her opponent to see Lor walking in, confident, but still looking a bit down. Reggie growled at the girl next to her as she said, "You better stay out of my way!"

Lor, noticing the purple haired girl next to her, raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm about to go into that TV show, because it's the only thing I have left of my dignity!" Reggie frowned. "And I am a somebody!"

"A somebody?" Lor rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm SO going to make this competition!"

"Not if I make it first!" Reggie growled.

Lor frowned, as she noticed that this girl was getting her goat figuratively... and it was working as she frowned. "No, I'm going to make it first!"

"We'll see about that!" Reggie frowned as she went into a racing position.

Lor growled as she locked eyes with the purple haired girl, determined to do the same thing.

"Helmets on!" Someone called as both Lor and Reggie reached for their respective helmets. Reggie removed her sunglasses from her head and put on her helmet, then put the sunglasses on top of the helmet as Lor put the helmet on as they both fastened them.

"It seems we are about to have a good competition, Stew!" Chick said.

"You said it! And now the buzzer is about to ring!" Stew said as he saw the three red lights were going off...

 **'CAUSE YOU HAD A BAD DAY, YOU'RE TAKING HER DOWN!  
BEGIN!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

...the green light went off as both Lor and Reggie started running towards the tire obstacle course.

"And there they go! Both competitors are going off to a fast start!" Stew said.

"Agreed, but remember, anything goes at this rate!" Chuck said as Reggie picked up a tire. "What's this? Is this allowed?"

"It must be, Chick, I'm not hearing the refs call foul on it!" Stew said as Reggie flung the tire at Lor.

Lor yelped as she ducked down, dodging the incoming tire. Lor growled in anger as she picked up two tires and started rolling them one by one towards the running Reggie. The purple haired girl looked back and yelped as she did a somersault over the first tire, but not before being hit by the second one as Lor passed her by.

"This is going to be an interesting one! I have heard of fighting to get on the show, but not fighting WHILE on the show! This is the first I'm seeing this, Chick!" Stew said.

"Better words cannot be said, my friend!" Chick nodded as both of the two made it to their skates. "And it looks like both have made it to the skating obstacle!"

As Lor started tying her shoes up, Reggie got her skates on quickly as she started going down the ramp. Lor growled as she got up and followed close behind.

 **(50 Seconds)**

"Reggie is in the lead, but Lor is not following far behind! And WHOA!" Chick said in shock as they saw both Reggie and Lor go up in the air.

Reggie started to twirl around and hung on to her skates in her best moves... but Lor came up quickly behind her and grabbed her as both of them started to go down fast. Reggie's eyes widened as she looked towards the angry Lor, her teeth starting to grind.

"HEY! LET GO!" Reggie frowned as she kicked Lor in the stomach using her skates. And people know that a kick from skates is usually really painful as Lor came to learn. Lor held her stomach as both landed on the pavement.

"Ohhh, that has GOT to leave a mark!" Stew winced.

"But they made it past the second obstacle, they just have to make sure they score a goal in the net!" Chick said as both girls got up.

Reggie smirked as she skated over to the hockey stick and grabbed it, followed closely by Lor.

"But they still have their skates on! Again, nobody is calling foul on this, Chick! It's amazing!" Stew called out.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Reggie turned towards the strawberry-blonde as she started to grab some pucks and started to throw them up in the air as she hit them in rapid succession towards Lor.

Lor yelped as she waved her stick around, hitting them back as each puck started bouncing around.

"I've heard of bouncing balls, but bouncing pucks?" Stew asked. "It's a madhouse right here!"

Lor frowned as she started to skate towards Reggie as she waved her hockey stick around, intending to hit the purple haired girl with it. Reggie yelped as she started skating towards the walls and jumped on the rails, grinding alongside them as Lor ran over.

"Whoa, Reggie is on the fence! I repeat, Reggie is on the fence!" Stew called out as Lor growled as she started to jump around, trying to get the grinding purple hair girl off the rails.

Reggie gave a smirk as she used her hand to the 'hang loose' signal. But that didn't last long as Lor snaked her feet using the hockey stick and caused her to fall back into the pavement.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Lor nodded as she started to slam down on Reggie, curling her hands to a fist and started to punch her in the face.

From the crowd, Tino, Carver and Tish looked on in worry as Tino looked around, "Seriously, where are the adults here? There's ALWAYS somebody here to stop this!"

"Oh, wow! This little competition turned into a brawl! I'm liking where this is going, Chick!" Stew smiled.

"Indeed, it seems a little distraction during the competition is what these girls needed, but they still need to complete the obstacle course!" Chick explained as Reggie pushed Lor back and slammed her down.

The purple haired girl growled as she pulled out her hockey stick and used more pucks to slam her in the face as both of them panted.

Right now, the two of them stared down at each other as apparent damages were noticeable. Lor had a cut on her face, with her jeans nearly torn, as Reggie was bleeding from her mouth, and one of the wheels in her skate had popped out as her shirt was nearly ripped.

"Okay... you messed with me for the last time..." Lor frowned as she used her hockey puck to slam one of the nearby pucks to the goal, hearing the bell ring.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"And now I go!" Lor said as she started to skate through the ropes.

Reggie frowned as she scored a goal in the net too as she started skating behind Lor. "Come back here!"

Lor started to jump towards the ropes as Reggie followed behind. The strawberry-blonde grabbed onto the first rope as she swung, with the purple haired girl following suit.

"And just like monkeys, they are back on the right track!" Chick explained. "No fouls are not being called so far, which I am really surprised at."

"Agreed, Chick! I've never seen things going this insane since Von Clutch's last race!" Stew announced.

Lor gave a frown as she made it to the last rope and landed on her feet on the platform... then winced as she started to skate down and fall. Reggie, seeing an opportunity, jumped from the last rope and slammed down on Lor, her eyes widening in shock.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Lor squeaked in pain as Reggie grabbed Lor by her shirt and lifted her up and threw her against the Warped Wall. Lor groaned as she got up dizzily as Reggie started running towards her. Lor's eyes widened as she put up her fists... but she was starting to feel weak as she got up.

 **(5...)**

Lor threw a bit of a weak punch towards Reggie as Reggie dodged the attack.

 **(4...)**

Reggie then vaulted over Lor's head as she started to go up in the air and went up towards the air.

 **(3...)**

Reggie started to do an ollie in the air as she went down.

 **(2...)**

Lor groaned as she held her head as she looked up, which proved to be a big mistake on her part.

 **(1...)**

SLAM!

Reggie clobbered Lor down as the strawberry-blonde got knocked down as she groaned.

 _ **KO!**_

Lor dizzily stumbled down as she fell down in the water, causing the buzzer to ring out.

"What an upset! I don't think any of us saw this coming, Chick!" Stew said.

"What didn't we see coming? The fight or the fact one of the competitors just knocked someone into dreamland?" Chick asked.

"A little of both! I'm telling you, this is one round to remember!" Stew said as Reggie climbed up the Warped Wall and hit the buzzer. "And Reggie makes it to the buzzer, BUT... we're going to have to go through the tapes, because we don't know if Reggie will be ON the show after THAT experience!"

From up above, Reggie panted as she raised her arm up in the air. She then noticed her father, brother and friends coming nearby with a reporter, the former in disappointment and the latter three in shock as Reggie then noticed three other people going towards the unconscious Lor and pulling her out of the lake. Reggie assumed those were her friends.

"I think she's hurt!"

Reggie stopped short as her eyes widened, double-taking as she noticed her three friends looking over the injuries Lor had sustained.

"Oh man, that cut on her face!" Tish yelped. "She may need to be fixed."

Reggie yelped as she covered her mouth, wondering how this could have happened. It was then Tino looked up towards Reggie and started to glare at her. Reggie yelped as she averted her face.

Little did any of them realize was that a security camera from nearby happened to get wonky as it aimed towards a few people... as two beams shot out.

All of a sudden, much to anyone's shock, the beam hit both Lor and Reggie respectively, causing Lor's friends to yelp and jump away from Lor as both the zapped girls started to turn into digital squares as they started to get sucked into the camera.

Tino, Carver and Tish yelped as did Otto, Sam, Twister and Raymundo as Twister said, "Holy cow, dudes! Did you see that?"

"I saw, but I don't believe!" Otto said.

"What just happened?" Carver asked the question that was on everybody's mind at the moment.

A little unknown to anyone else was that nearby the oceans, a certain blue dog-like creature with a purple mane was looking towards the camera and seemed to sense something was wrong. Suicune nodded as it started to gallop towards the water, towards her destination, hoping to find the one she was looking for.

* * *

 **(Father's Headquarters)**

Father, King Dedede, and Dr. Robotnik waited as they saw two figures coming out of the TV screen... the unconscious Lor and the confused Reggie as she looked around in confusion.

"Welcome to my lovely abode, Miss Rocket. I do hope you and Miss McQuarrie make yourselves comfortable." Father said as Reggie turned towards the silhouetted man.

"Who are you? How did we get here?" Reggie looked around.

"Sorry, no more questions until I gather everyone." Father said as he turned to Robotnik. "Robotnik, if you would show these two lovely ladies to their cells..."

"With pleasure!" Robotnik nodded as he used the Eggmobile to summon two claws to gather both Lor and Reggie respectively and started to drive off to the dungeon cells, with Reggie struggling and screaming.

King Dedede laughed as he said, "Looks like that Pixelater that Koopa had is a really neat device, huh?"

"Indeed." Father smirked as he looked towards the Pixelater, which now had the orange wrench attached to it. "And now that I have the powerful wrench in my hands, I can get a list of all the potential 'power' from the old and new generations that I need. But I need to gather some more of the old generation so that we can make this work... you said you saw two beams of light coming from Dreamland the other day when you peeking out."

"I did, and from what you tell me of old generations, I have a sneaking suspicion on who!" King Dedede said.

"Excellent." Father smirked as he clasped his hands together. "Excellent..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **REGGIE ROCKET**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **What happens when a cartoon character meets up with a person who acts like one? Chaos ensues!**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
